Terror of an Old Owl
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Eggman finds some scrap metal: Clockwerk now Clockwerk is to destroy Sonic and friends. Sly and the gang come into the picture to stop Clockwerk, and an old foe of Shadow comes for revenge, but who is it?R


**Terror of an Old Owl**

Chapter 1: Clockwerk Reborn

Eggman Looked out of his base, out to the ocean, "I need to destroy Sonic! But how, almost all of my creations turned on me!" A large piece of metal floated towards the base, "what is that?!" Eggman got a better look; Eggman got some of his robots to take it to the study, "It appears to be some kind of bird," Eggman examined, "an owl… it looks beaten up badly."

"I… am… Clock," the owl said as the eyes glowed.

"This Clock thing is a fine piece of work!"

"I am… Clockwrrrek…"

"Clockwerk?"

"Destroy… c-cooper clan…"

"I'll have to fix Clockwerk up." Eggman grinned.

Sonic's house…

"Isn't it great?" Sonic asked sitting on the couch next to Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Eggman hasn't been around in like a month! New record!"

"Maybe he's dead," Tails giggled as he walked into the room.

"We can only dream," Shadow mumbled changing the channel.

"We should celebrate," Tails laughed.

"Yeah party tonight!" Sonic cheered.

Later that night…

"Finished!" Eggman removed he goggles, "it's such a magnificent robot." Clockwerk stood up, "doctor you have made necessary repairs, what is your wish?"

"Wish… eh? I know, destroy Sonic and his friends."

"And who is this Sonic?"

"He's that damn blue hedgehog, go now!" Clockwerk flew out of the top creating a large hole in Eggman's base. Clockwerk flew above the town, "how shall I find this Sonic hedgehog?"

"Clockwerk you hear me?" Eggman asked.

"So you have made a communication device…"

"Just cause destruction and he will come." Clockwerk took down building until Sonic and friends came, "oh my god!" Sonic cried out, "It's a giant bird!"

"I've seen worse," Shadow commented.

"I am Clockwerk, you must be Sonic."

"Who are you working for?" Knuckles asked.

"I work for the Doctor, you all will be eliminated." Clockwerk blasted at them, Sonic ran up a building and jumped on Clockwerk. Then beat on Clockwerk's head, Clockwerk shook him off and faced the group, "do you really think you could beat me? Your only a child young hedgehog you lack experience, but I on the other hand am over 5,000 years old I am superior to all of you."

"You sure do talk a lot," Sonic said. Sonic and Knuckles got up on Clockwerk; crushing his body, Shadow, Tails, Amy joined.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled. Time slowed down, "the Doctor warned me about you Shadow," Clockwerk started.

"What? What did he say?"

"You're the outsider; you've got something the others don't… join me, Shadow."

"Why would I join you?"

"Do you really want to be a hero?" Clockwerk said emotionlessly.

"I won't join you."

"Then you will be my enemy." Time retuned to normal; Shadow was caught off guard and knocked off. Clockwerk shook everyone off and flew away, "whew," Sonic breathed, "that's one tough owl." Shadow just looked up to the sky, "there didn't seem to be any weakness in Clockwerk; this must be Eggmans greatest invention yet," Tails said, "what's wrong, Shadow?" Putting the spotlight on Shadow, "Clockwerk… there's something strange about him," Shadow mumbled.

"We should go home to find more information," Tails said walking home.

An odd van containing a raccoon, a hippo, and a turtle drove towards the down, "it's a good thing you put a tracking device on Clockwerk," the turtle said while on the computer.

"No problem, buddy," the raccoon said coolly, "so Clockwerk is in this town?"

"He seems to be and…"

"What's up, Bentley?" the hippo asked from the wheel.

"Clockwerk has been put together!" Bentley cried in horror, the van came to a screeching halt, "what!" both the hippo and raccoon said in unison. They walked to the computer, the screen showed a picture of Clockwerk with notes on the side, "and the worse part is… he's stronger! He also can travel through time, but only with the help of a Chaos Emerald."

"What is a Chaos Emerald?" the raccoon asked.

"I'm not sure Sly, I haven't even herd of it," Bentley responded. The hippo returned to the wheel Sly stood next to Bentley as he researched, "a Chaos Emerald, a magical power source. There are seven of them; they are all powered by the Master Emerald. Only few have been able to harness its power, if a user can get all seven of the emeralds then they could power up."

"So our mission is to get the Emeralds before Clockwerk and destroy him right?" Sly asked.

"That is correct," Bentley responded.

"'The Murray' is ready to fight!" Murray shouted speeding up. As they entered the town the van slowed down, "Clockwerk is near the other side of town," Bentley informed. Murray drove to a large base, "this is it?" Murray asked.

"Sly this is all you," Bentley said, "you'll have to sneak inside and take some photos of the place." Sly hopped out of the van and climbed up to a window and entered. Sly checked the base; he got a picture of Dr. Eggman, Clockwerk, and an artificial Chaos Emerald, "Sly try to explore more of Robotnic's base," Bentley rang.

"Sure thing," Sly responded he climbed on some wires.

"So did you destroy Sonic?" Eggman asked interested.

"No," Clockwerk replied.

"Why not?"

"I needed to test their power. Now that I have I can do it easily."

"Do not underestimate them. We need to search for the Chaos Emeralds before they find them." Sly soon left, he returned to the van and Bentley checked the photos, "Dr. Robotnic must have been the one to fix Clockwerk," Bentley studied the photo, "there's Clockwerk back together, and this last one must be a Chaos Emerald."

"Also Clockwerk was sent to kill someone named Sonic," Sly added.

"Now then, all we need to do is find this Sonic…" the van drove off.


End file.
